


a little world created by love

by crystalldragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Nonbinary Zenyatta, Other, let!!! them!!! be!!! dads!!!, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalldragon/pseuds/crystalldragon
Summary: While Genji and Zenyatta are going on a well-deserved vacation together, Zenyatta brings up a subject Genji never allowed himself to think of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is my first fic here. it's also the first fic that i've written in english (english isn't my first language). so there may be some mistakes.. sorry about that!  
> anyway i hope you enjoy. c:  
> (now i finally understand the struggle of naming a fic ugh)

Three years have passed now since the recall. Three years since Genji and Zenyatta had decided to leave Nepal to answer said call.  
And that was a huge challenge for them, because Genji would see his old comrades from Overwatch again. The last time he had seen them he was bitter and enraged, not at peace with what he had become. He had treated them badly and this had been a chance to excuse himself for his behavior. 

Back then, Genji and Zenyatta had already known each other for a long time and formed a deep relationship. Meeting each other was a life-changing experience for both of them.  
During their time at Overwatch, another unbelievable thing happened: Genji had finally faced his feelings for Zenyatta. When they had returned his affection, he felt like he could die happy.  
From this day forward, they were like an inseparable pair. They rarely took breaks and accepted every mission given to them, eager to help the organization.

A week ago this came to a halt however. Winston insisted that it's time for them to get some real time off.  
"I don't want you to overwork, so I order you both to take a prolonged break. For at least three weeks! Do something nice!" that's what he said before going to his office again. They could do nothing but accept his order.

For the first days they decided to just stay at Gibraltar, doing things they would always do if they had some free time. Meditating together at the seaside, looking at the stars, talking about nothing and everything.  
Genji had joked that "now they would have time for their honeymoon" which had resulted in a chuckle from utterly embarrassed Zenyatta.  
The couple _does_ have big plans for their upcoming vacation, though. Their flight to Japan will leave in two days. Genji wants to finally show Zenyatta his hometown, Hanamura. A trip to Kyoto and Tokyo and a stroll on the beaches of Okinawa are also in planning.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

It is about 9 PM and the pair, now quite worn out from the long flight, finally arrived at their hotel near Tokyo.

They walk to the reception to get the keys to their room. Besides them, there is only a family sitting in the waiting area.

"Here you go. Enjoy your stay!" the receptionist says in fluent Japanese.

"Thank you," Genji replies, bowing slightly.

As they make their way to the elevator, Genji turns to look at the family on the other side of the foyer. Two little boys and a slightly older girl are playing with the cushions of the hotel lobbys' sofas, laughing and rolling around, while the parents are calmly talking to each other. One of the omnic personal comes to speak to the parents and they both stand up, bowing slightly. He can't make up their words, but the whole family appears to radiate peace and happiness, even though they are sitting there waiting at this late hour. 

Genji's gaze lingers on them for a moment, before Zenyatta tips his arm and whispers, "Genji?"

The cyborg makes a suprised little sound and smiles behind his mask. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let's get going."

 

By the time they arrive in their hotel room, Zenyatta instantly sits in lotus position on the bed.  
Meanwhile Genji takes off his mask and rummages through their packages. 

After making himself some tea, Genji sits down behind Zenyatta, tenderly embracing them as much as he can with the cup in his hand.

"Hello, my dear sparrow," Zenyatta says in this affectionate tone, which makes Genji feel all warm and fuzzy in his chest.

Genji moves to sit at the edge of the bed and Zenyatta arranges themselves beside him, laying their head on his shoulder.

A few minutes passed, Genji sipping his tea and Zenyatta gently touching him, both enjoying each others presence. 

Suddenly Zenyatta breaks the silence, "Genji... Have you ever thought about kids?"

Genji flushes bright red and utters a breathy laugh.

"Why? Um... Of course I've thought about kids in my life... when I was a kid I thought about the other kids back home and when I see kids nowadays I think about how annoying but cute they can be... Ah, but you mean if I thought about me getting kids?" Genji chuckles again, his cheeks burning. He always avoids embarrassing questions and instead starts babbling. Zenyatta finds it adorable and just looks at him, waiting for him to say more. Genji obliges by continuing his blabber.

"If you wish to have some, biological kids that is, I'm afraid I might have to disappoint you. I doubt any of us could... But I'm still willing to try," Genji wriggles his eyebrows and grins wide. Zenyatta chuckles and buries his head in his hands. They'd get flustered by every little flirty comment Genji made. Since the ninja discovered that it disrupts Zenyatta's usually calm demeanor so much, he loves to tease them every chance he gets.

For a moment the room is filled with silence again. Zenyatta never pushed Genji to give clear answers. Then the cyborg puts his now empty cup on the nightstand. He leans over and takes the omnics' hands in his own. Both look down at their intertwined hands, warmth spreading from their cores.

"Okay..." he starts, "Where did this question suddenly come from, Zenny?"

Zenyatta looks at him again and Genji can just _feel_ the sincere smile coming from them. "I just... I saw you looking at those kids back in the hotel lobby. And I wondered what your opinion on kids is. If you ever wished to have some. If you feel like it's one of the things you've lost."

Genji snuggles a little closer to the omnic while thinking about the topic. He tugs their hands close to his chest, lazily playing with Zenyatta's digits.

"Hmm... I may have spared it some thoughts, but never anything serious. If I hadn't been forced to partake in our dirty family business and murdered by my brother on top of everything, and instead could've lived in peace and freedom in a decent neighborhood... maybe then I'd have thought about it more seriously," he replies earnestly.  
Genji tears his gaze from Zenyatta's hands and looks up at their faceplate. "Uh..." he doesn't know what else to say. "But that doesn't mean I'm unhappy with my life now. I am happy that I'm here with you and I wouldn't have it any other way," he adds quickly. 

The omnic chuckles again and finally says something. "I understand. I am sorry if that question was too private. But I cannot help but think about how cute you would look with a little child in your arms. I am certain you would make a great father." Zenyatta gently runs their hand along his cheek, and the cyborg knows, now they’re just teasing him as well. If they'd be human, they'd be blushing deep crimson just like him right now. His face feels _unbearably_ hot.

Genji makes a needy sound and buries his head in Zenyatta's chest. If they would continue to speak about this topic, he might explode. Countless images conjure up in his mind, about things that would never happen with the dangerous life they're living. There is that haze on his mind again he so often gets when he's alone with Zenyatta. All his thoughts are filled with the omnic and how tempting the idea of them living a domestic life sounds.

"Stop... saying such things," he says in a husky voice against the omnics chest, "These things... they could never happen with the kind of life we're living." The cyborg closes his arms around the omnics' narrow waist. 

Zenyatta laughs again, oh god they could laugh forever if Genji would keep acting so bashful. They use their now free hands to run their fingers through the ninja's hair, while gently returning his embrace with the other.

"And why could they not happen?" The omnic asks. "After all this is over... it would be an option. Many orphans out there still need a home, Genji." 

"I... don't know... I guess I've grown used to this lifestyle. Doing dangerous missions, risking my life to save others and so on. I thought it would stay that way until the end and that my life would end in battle."

"Genji... But it doesn't have to be like that!" Zenyatta exclaims. They gently take the ninja's head in their hands, making them look at each other. Once the monk sees the shocked expression in Genji's face, they realize they've gone too far. They had confronted Genji with something he actually doesn't want. 

The two of them had confessed their love for each other now quite some time ago, but maybe Genji never wanted to settle down once and for all. He may have accepted Zenyatta's peaceful teachings, but deep down the Shimada is still a warrior. His life has been a constant battle, against his family, against himself, against this unfair world. 

And unlike him, Zenyatta is a person of harmony. They would never start a battle that could have been preventable. Instead of using lectures and belief, like the Shambali did, they wanted to heal people's hearts with small kind gestures and sympathy. That's why the omnic left the monastery after all. They had a great time in these years and could help many people. But later on, when they met and became closer to Genji, the urge to just be with him and live a calm and peaceful life grew bigger than every other of their wants and needs. 

The omnic slowly trails his hands down to Genji's jaw and rubs their thumb along his jawline.  
They look down, not daring to look in his eyes, before speaking again, "I'm sorry... Genji... I shouldn't have brought this up. It was selfish of me. This is an unnecessary burden you shouldn't carry. Please forget about it." 

Genji's eyes widen. "No!" he responds, "That's not what I meant. I just... haven't thought about it that much and I didn't know it was something you desire. That doesn't mean I don't want it." 

A big grin makes its way to Genji's face, one that Zenyatta knows only too well. It's the kind of expression the ninja has when he's about to shower them in flattering compliments.  
He takes Zenyatta's hands in his again, while pressing their foreheads together. His brown eyes are magnificent, shining bright like he's holding the most precious thing in his life. It makes the omnic feel like he's overheating (in a good way).

"You misunderstood me. I would love nothing more than to live together with you, in our house, in a quiet and peaceful place. Though I'm not keen on sharing you, I'd like to see the sight of you holding a little toddler as well." Zenyatta makes a weak little sound, gripping the cyborgs hands tighter, while Genji continues his speech.

"You have to stop beating yourself up about speaking out your needs. You are not selfish, in fact, quite the opposite, you are such a selfless and caring person. You are the most human being I've ever met – and you're an omnic! It's totally normal that you have wants and needs too. We both know sometimes it's hard with all the negativity coming from outside – but please don't be afraid to tell me these things. After all, that's what you taught me, right?" The ninja takes Zenyatta's head in his hands again and slowly kisses every one of their little cute lights. Despite having synthetic lungs, he feels like he's out of breath. He feels like his whole body is filled with emotions, with love for this omnic.

He turns back to look at the monk again and they stare at each other for a short moment, before Zenyatta clasps his hands over his faceplate.

"I know. Thank you... You have given me so much already..."

The cyborg continues to stare at the monk, grinning because of their absolutely adorable behavior. "What are you talking about? You're the one who saved my life. You with your silly meditation and your wise words."

"You're insufferable. And you with your never-ending flirting and your... sensational rear."

Genji rolls back onto the bed and laughs. "Ugh. You're terrible, Zenny." He's genuinely happy that he is the one to get this flustered side out of Zenyatta, and even more so that he is the only one who gets to see it.

Zenyatta laughs with him. "I know. But you still love me."

The cyborg sighs and closes his eyes. "I do." 

A minute of silence passes between them before Genji speaks again. "Now, I'm really worn out from today. Care to, uh, turn in for the night with the dear cyborg ninja?" he suggests.  
Zenyatta turns to embrace Genji. "As if I would do anything else." Genji snorts at that.  
As he pulls the duvet up to them, Genji lays on his side, pressing his back against the omnics' chest. Carefully the monk put their arm around their boyfriend, spooning him.

The cyborg seems to be already half asleep when they bury their head in his hair and whisper, "I am so delighted that we can have some peace and quiet together now."  
Genji's response is a quiet little sound, tugging them closer.

Omnics cannot dream, but Zenyatta will surely spent all night thinking of Genji and themselves playing with a little one, all of them being the happiest they could ever be.

And if that wish comes true, then all the years they've been fighting were worth it.


End file.
